Some Hearts
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Pre-ep oneshot for 9x13 M RATED. Just in case you need/ would like the blanks filling in... "What would you do," he whispered against her neck, "If I told you I wasn't wearing a thing."


**Alright guys. i've been hiding for a week. partially living in denial I think. did last week really happen? Surely it was just a dream (it's fitting I'm listening to Pitch Perfect's mash up of just a dream currently hahah) Now, my laptop officially died. I think it is the battery so I have ordered one to come this week and I'm currently on my Mom's laptop, so with my good intentions to reply to all of you AMAZING people who reviewed last week... basically went out of the window on like Tuesday. So let me say it here: it has been a long, long, long time since I received 25 reviews for one oneshot and it was honestly the most amazing thing in the world. People - friends - from years ago who have been busy in their life (makristina, yes I'm looking at you) reviewing literally has made my entire week! and everyone else too - I love it when happy things happen in NY because we all get to come together and just have mini emotional breakdowns with the high excitement levels. It's great. And to see so many stories too. YAY! It's a good thing. So I just want to say a huge, huge thank you.**

**And really, who was I kidding only alluding to Danny and Lindsay's day of passion. I should have known better really. With that in mind, I have somehow managed to scrape this together over today. I hope you guys like it and it was what you were hoping for (alexindigo, I'm looking at you now!). Fred wanted to keep it classy (whatever that means!) so I hope that's okay too. I was going to list everyone but my mother's laptop is literally the strangest computer out there and I cannot figure out how to go back and forth without switching onto the windows 8 app thing (I hate windows 8... ugh) so just let me say again a huge, huge, huge thank you to all of you.**

**Ooh, and one last thing, it's M rated. hehe. enjoy.**

* * *

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me; you're the last thing my heart expected. Who'd have thought I'd have found somebody who makes me feel like this. Some hearts they just get all the right breaks, some hearts have the stars on their side, some hearts they just have it so easy. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes. _

_- Some Hearts, Carrie Underwood._

* * *

Hearing the sounds of her daughter's giggles from behind the closing door, Lindsay felt a resounding thump in the bottom of her stomach. Her little girl was officially having her first slumber party without a family member. She'd stayed over at Danny's parents' a thousand times with her very own room – Danny's old room to be exact and it was essentially Lucy's home away from home. Staying at a friend's house for a slumber party was something entirely different. She'd made friends with a little girl on her first day of school; named Taylor, and both Lindsay and Danny had yet to go a day without a Taylor tale, as they'd affectionately dubbed Lucy's stories about her and her new best friend. When Taylor's mother had called a few weeks ago asking if Lucy could stay the night for a slumber party, Lindsay had a mini internal breakdown – was her little girl officially growing up? She'd had to halt the breakdown quickly to agree to the slumber party, with one condition that Taylor's mom promised that she'd call if there were any problems.

As it turned out it was Taylor's sixth birthday and she'd requested Lucy spend the day with her family. They had a whole day planned, lunch at Taylor's favourite eatery, then they were all going to Build-a-Bear where they could both get a bear, then they were going to watch a movie before heading home for cake, ice cream and games. Lucy had been excited for weeks and while it was lovely to see her daughter so excited over something… Lindsay felt lost. She felt like she was losing her little girl. Her little girl was going to be spending the next day and a half with another family, doing what they usually did… just without her. So far more or less all of Lucy's experiences and memories included both Lindsay and Danny… but this, this meant that she was beginning her own memories with new people.

As Lindsay had dropped off Lucy's overnight bag and new sleeping bag they'd bought especially for Taylor's birthday, she'd realised it was time to let Lucy be her own person. the realisation didn't make it any easier though. She watched Lucy rush off to Taylor's mountain of presents, admiring the ribbons and paper that hid the gift underneath. Lindsay watched as Lucy passed over the gift she'd picked out for Taylor and Taylor carefully put it at the top of her present pile, telling Lucy that she was going to open it first.

Lindsay had made small talk with Taylor's mom, her eyes always drifting to Lucy who was completely unaware of Lindsay's presence, as she followed Taylor around and excitedly giggled with her best friend.

Taylor's mom had then put her hand on Lindsay's arm and smiled softly before reassuring Lindsay with the words she'd needed to hear. "She'll be fine. I'll look after her as if she is my own. She's safe here, Lindsay."

She'd been absolutely right. Lucy would be fine. Lucy didn't care that she was about to spend a day and a half away from her mother because in reality that meant she was getting to spend a day and a half with Taylor.

Lindsay had smiled, given Taylor's mother all of their contact details and thanked her for inviting Lucy. She'd called out goodbye to Lucy, who waved before turning back to her friend.

Lindsay had felt her chest constrict as she headed towards the door. Lucy was… growing up. She let Taylor's mother open the door, and just as she was about to cross the threshold into the hallway she felt two little arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned and saw Lucy pressing her face into Lindsay's shirt.

Sure, she might be growing up, Lindsay thought to herself as she headed down the hall listening to Lucy's fading giggles with every step, but she'll always be my little girl.

* * *

The journey across town to their apartment had given Lindsay time to think about absolutely nothing. She'd watched tourists get lost. She'd watched business men miss their trains. She'd watched people stealing glances from complete strangers. New York, for all the negatives there was – because with every place, there were negatives – there was also a magic that hadn't faded even after her eight years of living in the city.

She smiled as she slid the key into the lock of the apartment and took a deep breath as she walked through the door.

"I'm back!" she called, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Upon hearing no reply, Lindsay furrowed her brow. "Danny?"

She didn't hear a response, which she found odd because they both had the weekend off this week. Saturday and Sunday was theirs. No work. No entertaining Lucy. It was time for just them… yet apparently Danny had chosen to go out.

Just as she was about to reach for her cell phone, she felt someone behind her who was placing a makeshift blindfold over her eyes.

"It's me," he whispered in her ear. "Don't panic."

"Danny, you scared the shit out of me," she swatted behind her. Her hand however didn't feel material… in fact, she couldn't feel a stitch on his body.

"I thought that with it just being us this weekend," he began as he removed her coat and flung it away from them. Although she couldn't see him because of the blindfold, she could sense that his body was pressed extremely close to hers. "we could spend some time just bein' us."

"That was the plan," she whispered, not feeling like she could use a louder tone of voice.

Instead of hearing him reply, she could feel his lips hovering by her exposed neck. She tilted her head slightly, encouraging him to close the distance and assault her receptive neck with the kisses he knew she loved.

"What would you do," he whispered against her neck, "If I told you I wasn't wearing a thing."

"You're wearing nothing?"

"Not a stitch." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her neck.

Lindsay bit her bottom lip as she felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach. Deciding to be bold, she reached behind her and untied the blindfold, which turned out to be one of his ties to which she promptly threw to the floor. She turned in his embrace and backed him against their front door. Just like he had claimed, he wasn't wearing an inch of clothing. She licked her lips teasingly as he began unbuttoning her blouse before pushing it down her arms.

"Bedroom." She whispered reaching for his hand.

He shook his head no, "Here," he replied, making work on her jeans.

"Now?"

He nodded in response. She bit her lip as she realised there was a look in his eye that told her it wasn't up for discussion. She swallowed as she felt the fire erupt in her stomach. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra before shimmying out of her jeans, kicking them behind her.

There was a time a few years ago where she would have felt exposed and self-conscious being completely naked in front of Danny in the middle of the day with the natural sunlight of their apartment accentuating her features, but over the years, she'd stopped caring. Put simply, Danny loved her. And if Danny wanted her against their apartment door at eleven thirty in the morning after five years of marriage and seven years of being together, who was she to argue?

Just as her thoughts finished, he picked her up in his arms and turned so that her back was pressed against their door.

"Let's hope next door are at work today," he whispered in her ear as he positioned his erection at the apex of her thighs.

"They're in for a show otherwise," Lindsay breathed as Danny slowly entered her.

It wasn't the first time they'd done it against their front door. There had been times in the past where they nearly hadn't made it through the door before succumbing to their passions… and one time, Lindsay could even remember Danny undressing her in the elevator on the way up to his floor. She'd carried her shirt and panties with her to his apartment before they had slammed the door shut and proceeded to have, what she remembered as extremely loud sex against his front door.

And as he hitched her against the door and pressed her body against his, she could feel the same sensations and same cries leaving her mouth; it was safe to say that absolutely nothing had changed.

* * *

"That was amazing," Lindsay gasped as she collapsed on the cushions.

Danny merely gasped for air, his chest heaving as he settled next to her.

After they'd had sex against their front door, Danny had gently carried Lindsay to the couch and smiled softly at her… which had sent her into a frenzy of passion. His loving smile had reignited the fire within her and with some determination on her part, she had him ready for a second round of love making within minutes.

After they'd climaxed together on their couch, she'd tugged his sleepy self from the couch and led them to the bedroom where they had collapsed onto the duvet and had snuggled into one another before closing their eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality was about twenty minutes. She woke up with a rumbling stomach, and had nudged Danny awake, asking for a snack, considering they had completely skipped lunch. He'd obliged her requests and she'd scoffed the cinnamon bagel he'd brought her within a few minutes. After her food had settled she used her new found energy to tease and tempt him with her body. She'd insisted that he wouldn't be able to go another time so soon, and that had placed him in challenge mode. And based on their currently heaving chests; he'd brought the goods home.

Finally finding his breath, and his voice, Danny glanced in Lindsay's direction and smirked. "Don't challenge me again if you're not fully prepared for the consequences."

She wiggled her eyebrows playfully before shuffling towards him. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled her body into his perfectly.

"You goin' to sleep?" he asked, pressing a kiss against her sweaty forehead.

She nodded against his chest as she placed her hand on his stomach, almost as if she was claiming him as hers.

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her forehead before settling on the bed himself. Within moments he could feel her soft breathing on his skin and he could see her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

It'd hadn't been easy along the way and he had far too many regrets over the things he'd done and said to Lindsay in the past, but watching her as she slept made him realise that things, no matter how hard they had been in the past, hadn't been enough to destroy them. Things had tried – and some things had nearly succeeded, but in the long run it just wasn't enough. He hadn't always shown it in the right ways, but his love for Lindsay was endless, and no matter what he'd put in their way, or what had stood in their way he was stubborn in the fact that he wouldn't let Lindsay get away without a fight.

And even though she'd never said it, her actions told him that she felt the same exact way. There were things he'd done that destroyed her trust in him. He'd shattered her heart and broken the strong armour that Lindsay had firmly constructed around herself – but he hadn't broken it in a good way. He hadn't taken her walls down, ready to catch her. Quite the opposite, the walls she'd constructed to protect herself were smashed down and she was simply left standing and spiralling alone.

He sighed heavily as he glanced down at her. He swiped the bangs from her face and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming rush of love wash over him. She was completely asleep, but a tiny little smile tugged at her lips. He watched as she scrunched her nose up, much like she had the first time he woke up with her, and then he watched as she reached out, her fingertips searching for his hand. He moved it towards her, helping her, and smiled as he watched her intertwine their fingers together before resting them on his stomach.

Neither of them had acknowledged the conversation they shared a few weeks ago, but Danny was fully aware of it inwardly. It appeared to be official; they were trying for another baby. And, if their day together so far was anything to go by, they were determined to be pregnant by the end of the week, he mused to himself. Not that he was complaining. Seeing Lindsay pregnant had been one of the favourite experiences of their life together so far. He'd been in awe of how her body changed through the different stages of pregnancy and he felt an overwhelming sense of love towards her in relation to the sacrifices she made during her pregnancy. It affected her daily life – no coffee, her work – no more takedowns and even her ability to sleep at night… but that hadn't stopped her smiling through the entire nine months. Even through the Lamaze classes and the parenting classes, they'd done it together with their hands clasped tightly in unison. And that had been with a rocky foundation and an unstable relationship. He couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like doing everything all over again now they were a solid unit. He'd gotten his act together and Lindsay had found her trust within him again. Things for them were finally as they should be. He was ready to coach the soccer team if they had a little boy, or run their baby girls to their ballet classes on a Saturday morning. He was ready for swimming lessons, dance classes and baseball games. He was ready for the PTA meetings at their children's school. He was almost looking forward to the four-am feeds. Although he'd not stopped being Daddy for Lucy in her five years, he was ready to be a Daddy again.

As he watched his wife, the person who had decided to spend the rest of her life with him, sleep, he realised that there wasn't anyone else he loved more. In all of the people in his life; his mother, his daughter, his family…. He'd never ever felt the strength of emotions he felt for the woman who was currently sleeping practically on top of him.

He didn't always appreciate her and he figured they both knew that. Sometimes he brushed her off, and other times he snapped at her; even if he regretted it the second after he said it, it didn't take it away and it didn't make it okay. She'd put up with a hell of a lot from him yet, here she was giving herself to him wholly and completely. She allowed him to see her at her most vulnerable and she let him into places that he knew nobody had ever been before. Her kindness, goodness and love were things that he took for granted.

There had been a few times in his marriage to Lindsay, mostly in situations similar to the one they were currently in when he felt like he and she were the only two people in the world. The time to just be himself with his wife provided him with moments that he treasured because when their life got hectic, it reminded him that when he was with her, things were okay. Things wouldn't always be perfect and plain sailing… but things would eventually be okay.

He smiled softly as his eyes absorbed her features. Although she'd aged, as had he, she was still the same girl he'd fallen in love with. There were moments he could pinpoint as him falling in love with her, but there wasn't one definitive moment where he could safely say; that was it. That was the exact moment that he, Danny, fell in love with Lindsay.

What Danny did know however was that she had been a pain in the ass in the beginning. He'd desperately tried to find a way to get her to agree to a date. Just one date was all he'd wanted. He'd thought that with one date, he'd somehow manage to hook her in… but what happened was quite the opposite. She'd already hooked him in. He just hadn't known that back then.

He could remember taking Lindsay to meet his parents about a year and a half into them dating. Things had been good and it was right before Ruben had died. Things couldn't have been more perfect. He'd been sat with his Dad while Lindsay had been talking to his Mom and his Dad had leant across the two arm chairs, lowered his usually loud voice and offered Danny a smile before saying, "You love her." Danny had scrunched his face up in disgust and his father had simply sat back in his chair with a proud smile on his face. It had been his father's words that had swirled around his head for months after that. When he was pushing her away, all he could hear was his father's words telling him that he loved her. He loved Lindsay. He did. He had loved her all along.

As it turned out, Lindsay was everything he thought love represented. He could fire out a thousand adjectives all pertaining to the connotations and different meanings of love and every single one would be a way to describe Lindsay. Lindsay was love; she was his love. He loved everything about her. And as she lay sleeping on his chest, her fingers intertwined in his he realised that she was everything he'd ever wanted and needed rolled into one. He'd realised it many of times throughout their marriage; in times of clarity and reflection but captured in the moment with her asleep, completely trusting in him, he realised that as much as he was everything she wanted and needed, she was everything and more. He'd never thought he'd marry someone like Lindsay. She wasn't like a girl he'd ever met before… but that's what made her so perfect. She was so uniquely Lindsay.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and felt her stirring against him. Her breath riddled his body with goosebumps as she exhaled softly. She peeled one eye open, much like she did on the first morning that they'd ever woken up together and she soon offered him the same, shy smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," he smiled in return.

"What time is it?" she asked, sleepily.

He raised their intertwined hands so that he could see his watch. "Quarter after three." He replied.

"Are you serious? You should have woke me up!" she chastised him with a small slap to his bare chest. "I didn't want to sleep our day away."

"You've been asleep for thirty minutes, that's all." he reassured her. "Did you sleep good?"

She smiled and nodded against him. "Yeah, I did… you make a comfy pillow."

"You were snorin' again." He teased her with a wink. "I'm gonna record you one of these days."

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed. "I don't snore!"

"Baby, I've been sharing the same bed as you for nearly seven years now… you snore, ok?"

"Is it a cute snore?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"No," he snorted. "It's a really loud-" her face of horror stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm kiddin'… it's a cute snore."

She narrowed her eyes at him before laying her chin on his chest. "You better not be lying to me." She scoffed.

He exhaled as he watched her facial expressions. She was so animated in everything that she did. Even her angry face made him smile… even if really, she wasn't all that angry.

"What?" she laughed upon watching his goofy stare. "What are you looking at?"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked her.

"I have an idea." She smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing…" he shrugged, not feeling ready to share the thoughts he'd had while she'd been sleeping. He was sure they would eventually come into conversation, but right now, he just wanted to appreciate all the little things about her. "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"And I love you," she whispered as she pressed a lingering kiss to his chest.

He let go of her hand momentarily before rolling them gently so that he was encasing her between his body and the mattress. Instead of assaulting her with passionate kisses like he usually did, he simply hovered above her face and captured her eyes with his.

"What?" she giggled upon him just simply looking down at her. "You're not telling me something."

"I'm just tryin' to find a way to show you how much you really mean to me." He said softly.

"I can think of a thousand things you do that show me how much I mean to you everyday." She smiled. "Although you're more than welcome to utilise any current resources at your disposal," she said with a wink as her hand disappeared between the two of them.

"Just because I have you Linds, doesn't mean I can stop showin' you how much you mean to me. It doesn't work like that. I know sometimes I don't always show you and act like you mean everythin' to me, but you do. You'll always be my girl."

"I know, silly." she said, pinching his sides playfully. "You don't have a choice. You promised me forever and I'm making sure you keep your promise."

"Good." He smiled as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck. "Because there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you."

Rather than offering a reply, Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and forced him lower so that he was mere inches from her face. "Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

Sealing his lips to hers, he engulfed her in a kiss that she had no control over. She was completely lost in him as he wrapped himself around her and held her close. She'd said, cried, pleaded and demanded the simple four words numerous times in their marriage together, but never had the words lost their meaning. Making love to his wife was something he'd never tire of. Feeling her all around him and making her come undone in his arms was something that tied him up in knots. Hearing Lindsay whisper his name as she dug her nails into his back sent feelings coursing through him that hadn't differed since the first time she'd done it.

In the time it would have taken to rid Lindsay of her clothes, Danny decided that he would spend the time, paying attention to areas he often neglected. Starting in the juncture of her neck, he languidly made his way down her body, pressing lingering kisses to every inch of her skin as she writhed on the bed. He could hear begs and pleads from her, urging him to just make love to her, but her pleas were ignored by the fire in his stomach. As he pressed a kiss to her hip bone, he grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin as she bucked towards him; only for him to work his way back up her body on the other side, paying the same attention he just had to her opposite side.

Eventually, she'd decided that enough was enough and she boldly cupped his face with her hands. She said nothing – letting her eyes do the talking instead. She'd had enough. She needed more than his kiss. She needed him.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he sealed his lips to her's as he prepared her for round… four.

"Today," she smirked against his lips. "Unless you're waiting for an invitati-"

He thrust forwards, driving into her core without warning and licked his lips before wiggling his eyebrows. "Smartass." As he paused, waiting for her to adjust to him, he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, making her smile at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He replied as his hips quickly began their rhythmic movements, to which she joined him in instantly. They'd discovered their rhythm years ago and had only perfected it since.

"God Danny, this is-" Lindsay breathed as she took hold of Danny's hands from where they had been pressed against the mattress, supporting his weight. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hands tight. "Go slow, I'm not going anywhere and we've got all day and night." She whispered.

Slowing his usual rapid pace right down, Danny bit his lip as he adjusted himself so that he could enter Lindsay in the languorous way that she'd requested. It wasn't often they took their time – usually, they were so desperate for their release they wouldn't even give slowing down a seconds' thought. But, after the pleasure and passion from earlier in the morning, it seemed like a perfect time to slow things between them down to appreciate one another. The pressure from Lindsay's inner muscles, tightening rhythmically against his cock was tantalising and he was channelling every part of his strength to prevent him from climaxing too quickly. He wanted to make their lovemaking last… except, feeling every ridge and contraction within Lindsay's inner core was proving to be difficult.

"You feel so good," he breathed against her shoulder, scraping his teeth against her skin. "God, Linds."

"Slower." She whispered, letting go of his hands and digging her nails into his back, urging him to listen.

"I hear ya," he chuckled, despite himself and their situation. "How's this, bossy boots?" he asked, his pace tantalisingly slow as he nibbled her neck.

She didn't offer anything in response apart from a moan that told Danny it had been exactly what she was wanting. He could feel her tightening around him periodically and every time he felt her clench her muscles around his shaft, he could feel the proverbial coil in his stomach nearly snap… but then she'd quit her teasing.

"I know what you're doing." He growled as he ran his teeth over her shoulder before he sucked lightly. "Knock it off."

"I'm not doing anything," she smirked, hitching her legs up further and further apart, giving him a better angle. "I'm just enjoying the sex; if you want me to stop enjoyin-"

He sealed his lips to hers, cutting off any smart comment that was undoubtedly going to follow her smirk. He could still feel her clenching her innermost muscles around his shaft and he growled into their kiss.

"You're bein' a bitch." He laughed against her lips. "You know how that drives me wild."

She licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him before she captured his lips for a series of quick, soft kisses perfectly timed to accompany his thrusts. "Harder," she whispered against his lips.

"You either want it slow or you want it hard, you can't have both, Linds."

She ran a fingertip over his nose lovingly, before she wrapped her legs around his body, pulling him tightly towards her. She then expertly flipped them so that they switched positions, ensuring that their intimate connection was not broken once. Danny bit his lip as his eyes focused on Lindsay; on top of him. As his head hit the pillows, he realised that the view in front of him had never been better. He reached for Lindsay's hands again, offering her a support to hold onto, but instead of staying upright, he watched as Lindsay lay down on top of his body, ensuring that he was still buried to the hilt inside of her. _This was different_, he thought to himself. Usually when Lindsay was on top, she rode put her country days into practise and rode him with very little mercy; taking into account her requests, he'd figured he was quickly about to reach orgasm. But as she buried her head into the crook of his neck however, he could feel her heart beating against his chest. As her hips slowly rocked against his he realised that she wanted him to go further; so that they were intimately connected like they hadn't been in a long while. Every inch of him was buried inside Lindsay, and while it regularly happened – him filling her completely with his length, it wasn't often they did it at this pace. With her angle and position, he was completely and utterly engulfed by her… and despite his initial reluctance, he had to admit that she was right. Their current pace and position was sending waves of pleasure through his entire body, rendering him speechless.

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you," Lindsay whispered against his skin.

"Good," he whispered. "Because you're mine. And I love you."

She nodded; the thin sheen of sweat that had quickly developed on her forehead was now on his shoulder as she leant her head against his chest. "I'm not gonna last much longer," she whimpered.

Her continual hip movements and thrusting was slowly killing him. Every time without fail she had managed to sink down on his cock so much so, he was buried to the hilt inside of her. With her cries, moans and pleads for more – even though she had taken charge, he was literally about to explode.

"You've gotta speed up Montana," he breathed onto her skin as he squeezed her hands. "Baby please, you're killin' me here."

She pressed a final kiss to his neck before angling her hips so that she could have more leverage over him. He could feel her increasing her pace gradually, and he urged her on, meeting her hips with thrusts of his own. He bit his lip as an attempt to keep in the string of curse words that were collecting on his tongue. Her angle and the image of her on top of him were literally sending him to oblivion.

"God, Linds." He cried as his hands went to her sides. "I can't baby," he said before wrapping his arms around her and shifting in their position so that she was pinned to the mattress, underneath him. "I tried but, you've gotta let me-"

She reached for his arms and dug her nails into his biceps as she spread her legs a little wider so that he could fully penetrate her in the ways he'd been desperate for.

"I'm so close, Danny." She whispered as she gripped to him. "I know I've been mean but you've gotta-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Danny had increased their pace tenfold and his talented fingers were already settling on her clit; not one for wasting time, Danny took the opportunities he'd been waiting for. He began circling her sensitive bundle of nerves while he forcefully drove into her repeatedly. Their pace before, had been amazing – of that there was no question… but there was something about filling Lindsay and taking her breath away with every stroke that made Danny feel like he could snap in two at any moment. Her gasps and panting was what he'd been waiting for. The desperate,_ I need you now _kind of love. He still felt that fire for Lindsay, even after so many years and her teasing him only fuelled that fire more so.

"I'm so close," she whispered, tightening her grip on his arms. "Fuck, Danny – don't stop."

He could feel the fluttering of her beginning to come undone around him and somewhere inside of him, he felt his second wind. He used his free arm to nudge her legs wider and pressed firmly into her centre. Within seconds he felt her nails digging into his arms as she felt the angle he was now at. As he continually hit her in the same, sweet spot, he could see her cheeks becoming more and more pink as she neared her orgasm. He kept up to circling her clit in time to his thrusts and knew that his own release was going to happen within the next few seconds. He swallowed as he tried to starve it off for a few more moments until he felt Lindsay's nails dig further into his arm as she cried out. As he felt her orgasm hit, his own coil snapped and he stilled within her as he reached his own climax. He could feel his heart racing and he was pretty sure he wasn't taking in enough oxygen based on his heaving chest. Watching Lindsay however left him with a huge smirk on his face. By the looks of it, she'd completely forgotten altogether how to breathe. Her orgasm, which had only just ceased had clearly knocked the breath from her lungs. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she had a dreamy stare on her face as she slowly came down from her high.

As he collapsed on the bed next to her, she silently moved herself so that she assumed her previous position with her head on his chest. She said not a word but instead she reached for his hand and laid their intertwined hands on her stomach. He figured that it was completely innocent and she meant absolutely nothing by it, but with the thoughts he had already had about their conversation about trying for another baby, he couldn't help but wonder whether their joined hands over her stomach was her way of quietly telling him that she was hoping, just as much as he was, that their efforts had just been successful.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her hand softly. He then ran their fingertips over Lindsay's stomach. If she wasn't pregnant, it wasn't a big deal... they'd keep trying. But if she was, he couldn't help but smile to himself - what better way to conceive a baby than through an afternoon of expressing their love for one another. It hadn't always been easy for him and Lindsay but despite all of that, they'd made it through. Some hearts, he knew just got lucky sometimes. And as he looked down at his wife he realised that while life wasn't always perfect, it was pretty damn close to being so.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guysss! :) Hope you liked this one. I'd really appreciate your thoughts ;) until next week (Unless I have something else up my sleeve ;P) **


End file.
